


Advisor's Council

by ktbl



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breeding, F/F, Face-Sitting, I Can't Even With This Dynamic, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Scissoring, Smut, Teeth, Threesome - F/F/M, Topping from the Bottom, odontophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: Ever the diplomat’s daughter, Tanya decides on the next politically savvy move for her beloved Empress to consolidate her hold on Outworld - and her plans for Edenia. Tanya busies herself first to put Mileena in a relaxed mood and receptive to the idea of a guest.--A Kinktober two-parter!Day 18: scissoring, face-sittingDay 19: threesome (F/F/M), breeding kink
Relationships: Mileena/Rain/Tanya (Mortal Kombat), Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Sometime during Mileena's reign during MKX. I know we're expecting Rain and Mileena with MK11 Kombat Pack 2, but I'm not going to bother to wait around for it to post this! :D

Tanya finished lighting the last of the braziers, the flame in her hand dwindling away. The room was chill, but it would warm up soon enough; they had plans to ensure it would. Mileena lounged, already naked, on the bed. The Empress of Outworld was in fine form tonight, having watched an afternoon’s kombat in the Koliseum and gorging at dinner with the Tarkatans. Mileena’s stomach had been fed, but the way she’d been reaching for Tanya’s thigh during the meal, there was another hunger that needed satisfying. And Tanya had plans for that.

She had a plan for everything.

“Come here,” Mileena demanded. “You’re plotting something, advisor. I can see it on you.”

“Just thinking of better ways to satisfy you, Kahnum.”

“I love it when you use my title.” Mileena reached for Tanya, and the Edenian woman moved forward with cautious steps. “You’re scheming. What is going through that brain, my dear?”

“You are Kahnum. You hold all of Outworld in your hand - all of Edenia, now part of Outworld. And you know the Edenians… _our_ kin,” she stressed, “would see it preserved.” Tanya let her golden robe drop, revealing her body beneath. Mileena’s tongue darted out, toothy mouth gaping wide. Some people found the Tarkatan visage disturbing - especially given how Edenian the rest of Mileena looked - but Tanya found it viscerally fascinating. All those teeth, from cheek to cheek. The danger. Her nipples hardened almost instantly at the thought. “But there is one thing you do not have, one thing that your detractors point out.”

“And what is that?” Mileena’s dark eyes narrowed. Tanya knelt on the bed, one leg on either side of Mileena.

“A child. An heir. To secure your line.” Tanya licked her lips. This would be the tricky part. She loathed the idea of sharing her Kahnum with anyone, but there had to be a child to secure Mileena - and to secure Tanya’s place as well. “A child of Edenian blood.”

“And have you found a way to give me that, Tanya?”

“I cannot give it to you, but there is one in your service who is desperate for power, for a position.” Tanya reached up and trailed a hand along Mileena’s face, from eyebrow along the line of gnashing teeth, down to her chin. “Rain.”

“Father’s soldier?” Mileena snorted. “He is nothing. He’s only on the advisor’s council because the military trusts him, and his bloodline.”

“He’s the son of a god, Kahnum. Half-Edenian, half god. And he would do anything to see his child succeed you. Secure his support, and if he finds a way to become a true member of the Edenian pantheon…” Tanya trailed off, letting Mileena slot the ideas together herself.

“He’d do anything for me,” she hissed, exultant. “He’d die for me, to keep the child alive, to keep his power and his bloodline going.”

“That’s the thought.” Tanya dropped her head to Mileena’s shoulder and biting down. “And I know we had plans tonight - before you left, to bring Overlord Zeffeero and his city to heel - but I thought…” She trailed off, her tongue laving a path down to one of Mileena’s breasts. “We might bring him to our bed. See if he can perform the service.” Tanya drew one of Mileena’s nipples into her mouth, tugging on it with her teeth. She could feel Mileena’s thighs widening between her own. The nipple went hard in her mouth, and Tanya tugged on it harder, caressing it with the blade of her tongue.

“I’ll allow it,” Mileena said, sucking in a breath between her teeth. “Later. First, I’m fucking you. Always you, Tanya.”

“Always, my Kahnum,” Tanya murmured with satisfaction, feeling her heartbeat begin to race. Mileena threw her head back with satisfaction, and Tanya sat up to kiss her again, tongue sliding against her pointed teeth, feeling them scrape across her. A moan worked its way from Mileena’s throat, and Tanya hummed with satisfaction. One of Mileena’s hands scratched its way down Tanya’s chest, grabbing and kneading one breast. Tanya moaned, shifting to straddle Mileena’s thigh, and grinding herself against it.

“You’re so pretty when you’re on me.” Mileena bit into Tanya’s shoulder carefully. Heat bloomed low in her body at the bite, and Tanya rubbed herself harder on Mileena’s leg in response, encouraging the heat. “I’m going to make you scream tonight, my darling. I’ll make you come so hard they think you’re dying.”

“You say the sweetest things to me. On your back, Kahnum. It’s my turn to start.” Tanya shifted off Mileena and pushed her back, knocking her down roughly against the bed. Mileena snarled, eyes lighting up with a feral excitement. Tanya felt an answering throb between her thighs, the heat going brighter, and she moved backwards down the bed, throwing the other woman’s legs over her shoulders.

Tanya was good at many things; she’d been raised the daughter of a silver-tongued ambassador, and had learned to play the game of politics and courts easily. Mileena had commented more than once that she enjoyed the flexibility of Tanya’s body - and her tongue. Beginning with long, slow licks along her Kahnum, nipping at the inside of her thighs and using the flat of her tongue against her folds. Above her, Mileena began to groan, fingers reaching down, cupping Tanya’s head, nails digging into her scalp. Tanya muffled a chuckle, bringing her lips down and nudging Mileena’s clit with her nose, then drawing circles around it with the tip of her tongue.

She took great joy in this, making Mileena come undone so easily. Hot-blooded, and easy to work, was the Kahnum. At least for Tanya. She licked and sucked, tasting the musky-sweetof Mileena’s desire. It began to flow more readily as Tanya focused her attention on Mileena’s clit, flicking and pressing with her tongue tip, before drawing away entirely to lap somewhere else. Tanya had to pay close attention; she was going to make sure Mileena was ready for their guest later in the evening, and the more willing she was to take what was offered, the better it would be for everyone.

Tanya reached in with two fingers, pressing up and away on the skin around Mileena’s clit. Giving her better access - and knowing how good it felt when those nerves were touched in just the right way - she kissed it gently, a butterfly’s delicate touch. Mileena groaned and growled, her thighs beginning to close up around Tanya’s head. Tanya could feel another rush of pleasure through her own body as the scent of her lover filled her nostrils, the way muscles tensed and the noises growing louder with every suck and lick. It wouldn’t be long before Mileena was ready to come, but tonight…

For once, the Kahnum would have to wait.

Tanya plied her tongue and lips, occasionally her teeth, along Mileena’s labia and clit, sometimes pulling away to bite down on her inner thigh or the sensitive skin below her vulva, letting her ardor cool. She drew it out as long as she could, Mileena’s hands clawing into Tanya’s hair and sometimes dragging down her arms, her cunt pushing up against Tanya’s face with near-desperation. Tanya was hard-pressed to keep up with the flow of Mileena’s desire, arousal almost soaking her face.

When Mileena’s voice shifted higher and fingers knotted in Tanya’s hair as her hips jerked up into her face, Tanya knew it was time. Her Kahnum was close.

So Tanya stopped.

Mileena snarled with genuine frustration, trying to trap Tanya in place, thighs pressing hard up and in, but Tanya was swifter. She pulled herself out of position, rolling away and sitting up. Mileena’s pupils were wide, eyes shining with lust and need.

“You dare deny me?”

“I do, Kahnum. The better to please you later.” Tanya smiled, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. “Too much now and you may not be ready for our… guest.”

Mileena’s face twisted into a snarl, making Tanya’s heart pound even faster. Mileena’s eyes flashed angrily, and Tanya’s stomach knotted slightly at the prospect of danger. Thrill shot through her. “You’ll pay for that.” Mileena’s tongue licked out between her teeth, and Tanya swallowed and felt the fire low in her core burn hotter.

The Empress grabbed Tanya and yanked her forward, settling the woman over her face. Tanya shifted slightly, angling her thighs and settling down more comfortably on Mileena. The impetuous, impulsive Empress’ hands reached up and curled around Tanya’s thighs, digging in.

Tanya rolled her hips over Mileena’s greedy mouth, not quite coming into contact. She felt the thin tongue snake out, darting along her folds, tip wriggling around and chasing over the dips and curves. It had been discomfiting at first, but Tanya had quickly grown to enjoy the way Mileena’s tongue could reach places no one else’s could, and the faintly rasping touch of it sent shivers down her spine.

“That’s it,” Tanya urged, feeling the tongue slide along her labia, flicking at her clit. She made a low hiss of satisfaction, the tendrils of flame in her licking outward into her legs, twining up her spine. Tanya rolled her hips against her lover’s face, feeling the tongue continue its explorations. Every touch dragged a little, Mileena’s tongue exploring every space it could reach, as if it had a mind of its own. Mileena’s fingers dug harder into Tanya’s thighs, one hand dragging sharply downward and sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

Tanya pushed down further against Mileena’s face, feeling the edges of her Tarkatan teeth carefully nipping and tugging. Tanya rubbed herself along them, savoring the contrast between the smooth surfaces and jagged edges, the unpredictable rasp and poke of tooth and tongue. Mileena made a greedy sound, almost a snarl, tongue skittering around Tanya’s clit and licking at it with speed. Tanya moaned, leaning back and bowing her body to keep herbalance as pleasure made her wobble. She adored her Empress, her Kahnum, and even the most intimate of moments between them held danger; if Mileena should lose her tenuous self-control, it would be Tanya as her latest victim. She had to trust Mileena, letting her into her most intimate of spaces.

The potential danger sent a rush through Tanya, and she rolled her shoulders back, settling herself a little closer, putting herself more in harm’s way. Their shared noises filled the room, skin on skin and Tanya’s moans and Mileena’s hissed sucking noises of satisfaction.

Mileena’s teeth caught and tugged, tongue licking and finding all the nooks and crannies it could reach. One of her hands dragged down Tanya’s thigh, and then back up, clawing at her buttocks. Tanya writhed, grinding herself down against the face beneath her, and Mileena slipped a finger up along Tanya’s labia, running around her entrance. Tanya moaned, tipping her head back as more flames licked through her body. Mileena doubled her efforts, moving finger and tongue and even her teeth, snapping as delicately as she could, tugging just the right side of too much.

“I want to hear you scream.” Mileena paused, her own breathing rough. Her voice was malicious, no matter how much honey was in it. “Scream for me, Tanya. I want them to hear it in the throne room, in the halls.” The Empress pushed on, and Tanya could barely focus, her heart racing. She unabashedly ground down against Mileena’s face, looking for that last pinch of something to push her over the edge, to fan the fiery heat filling her body.

Then Mileena bit. Her teeth closed down not particularly gently, and Tanya’s scream was startlement that merged into pure pleasure despite the pain. Her climax burned its way through her body, toes curling. It was revenge, and it was sweet, and Tanya felt like her skin had gone too small for one brief moment, wondered if flames truly licked her skin as it felt they did. When she came back to herself, she looked up and saw Mileena’s open-mouthed look of satisfaction, her dark eyes half-lidded, pupils blown wide.

“We’re not done yet,” the Kahnum crooned.

“Oh, certainly not. You’ve had a chance to calm yourself. I want to see you roar, Kahnum.” Tanya smiled, and had to force a little extra willpower to her limbs to coordinate them. She shifted and settled, sliding one leg below one of Mileena’s graceful thighs, and the other above the opposite. Mileena’s eyes brightened as she realized what Tanya had planned, and pushed herself forward into her lover’s body.

She could watch Mileena from this position, the way her breasts bounced lightly with their movements, her nipples hard and dark with blood. Mileena’s mouth hung open in a bright, fierce smile, and she ground herself against Tanya with a kind of desperation. Tanya reveled in it, the sensations at her clit almost too sensitive where they pressed against each other, rocking and sliding. So close off the edge of her own climax, Tanya felt the low, lazy throb of pleasure again, and the dozens of jolts through her nerves with every movement. She shifted slightly, the better to watch her lover.

Mileena too was flushed, skin pink from high in her cheeks and down through her body. Tanya rocked her hips in and down against Mileena, grasping tightly onto one thigh. There was no gentleness, just the hot and rough pursuit of pleasure as they grabbed at each other, finding the right way to rub and rock and press. Mileena’s mouth hung open in pleasure, teeth gleaming in the low light of the braziers. Tanya felt the muscles in Mileena’s legs beginning to twitch and spasm beneath her fingers, and knew her own legs weren’t far behind. They rolled into each other, circling and rocking their hips, and Tanya forced herself back as she felt Mileena’s fingers dig in. It was too much, too much too soon - and then there’s Mileena, denied so much tonight.

Tanya dared to deny her again.

With a roll of her hips and another twist, Tanya pulled away, sliding back and away from the slick heat of her lover. Mileena roared again, a snarling desperate bellow, lunging for Tanya. The acrobatic woman dodged, stomach tied up in knots, wondering if perhaps she’d pushed too far this time.

“I will kill you,” Mileena swore, reaching her fingers down between her own thighs. Tanya shook her head, eyes bright.

“I am too valuable to you, Kahnum. And I will make it up to you tonight, I promise. Tonight, and every night.” Tanya’s honeyed words seem to soothe Mileena, whose expression looks marginally less murderous as she considered them. Tanya felt her body tremble with relief; Mileena seemed to be less on edge than she expected, pushing against all her Tarkatan ancestry. “I’ll have him brought in, then.”

“Have you had him waiting outside, all this time?” Mileena’s eyes stared daggers at Tanya, before she laughed. “You are a vicious creature, my darling Tanya.”

“Everything I do is for your pleasure.” Tanya stepped off the bed carefully and pushed through the curtain to the bedchamber, looking to one of the Kahnum’s bodyguards. “Send Rain in. And make sure he’s unarmed.”

She returned to curl up on the bed at Mileena’s side and await their guest.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain decides the risk is worth the potential reward, and finds himself in an unexpected position with Mileena... and Tanya.

Tanya had presented it simply: he was the descendent of Argus, and what better way to secure Edenia’s future than by ensuring his blood one day sat the throne? It would require an heir, obviously. Better if it was an heir by the current Kahn, to secure her claim as well. Sire a child on Mileena, secure his position in her court, in Outworld. One more step towards the power she knew he craved.

Rain pushed through the curtain into Mileena’s bedchamber. She and Tanya were sprawled naked on the bed in a rumple of pillows and sheets, the fullblood Edenian looking replete, and the half-Tarkatan looking hungry. As she always did.

“Here’s your present, Kahnum,” Tanya said in her poisoned-honey voice, gesturing to Rain.

“Are you sure about this, Tanya?” Mileena’s voice was skeptical, and her face looked at her lover and advisor with some degree of concern.

“I am, my Empress.” Tanya drew one of her hands up Mileena’s bare thigh. “Think about it. You want to secure your claim against those who would say you are unfit. Those who claim your lineage suspect, no true heir to your father. He,” and she gestured to Rain, “is the son of Edenia’s Protector God, Argus. If he sires your child, your child will have all the claim and more to the throne of Outworld. And if one day Edenia is free again - your child will reign there, and you can still be Empress here.” She reached her hand to stroke the taut muscle of Mileena’s belly.

“You have a point. As you always do.” The smile on Mileena’s face was almost worrisome, even to Rain, her face full of teeth flashing in the low light o the bedroom. “What will you do when I am fat with a child, my love? Will you seek to supplant me?”

“I want to watch you grow a strong child that will lead Edenia,” Tanya replied evenly; Rain admired her political phrasing. “I want to watch the greatest ruler Outworld will ever know grow big and broad. I would give you a child, but that I cannot.” She gestured to Rain, her kohled eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “He is the best I can find for you, my Empress. He will sire a good child on you, I am sure of it.”

There was threat in her voice, too; he didn’t like the sound of it, but he nodded fractionally.

“I swore an oath to serve the Empress in whatever capacity she needed. And if it is this role, then I will do it.” He just hoped she wouldn’t make him face her; she reminded him of one of the jungle-bugs that would eat their mates after breeding, and wasn’t sure he’d be able to do the duty these two women demanded while confronted with a Tarkatan’s hungry gaze.

“Good,” Mileena said, and she turned to Tanya. “I want you to get him ready for me, and I want to watch. And then you’re going to let me give you pleasure, my beloved.” And then, because Mileena never gave without taking, “And you’ll pleasure us both.”

“You are determined to get your revenge,” Tanya said with her voice of honey laced with acid. “As my Kahnum wishes.” She kissed Mileena long and slow, straddling the woman and holding her fanged face in her hands. Rain couldn’t see much, but he could hear the sounds of their kiss, wet and sucking. Mileena’s fingers dug into Tanya’s bare back, adding new marks to the trails of claws already there, digging in and leaving crescent-shaped marks in their wake.

Tanya climbed off Mileena with obvious reluctance, delaying it by kissing her way down the other woman’s naked body, even pausing to bend over and lavish kisses on the curls and cleft between her thighs. Mileena almost snarled at the contact, jerking forward, but Tanya pulled away just out of her reach, and sauntered to Rain.

“I want you to fuck her,” Tanya hissed in his ear as she leaned up and began stripping him of his robe. “Give my Kahnum your seed. Give her the child of a god.”

“Or what, Tanya?” He couldn’t resist the question.

“I’ll remind her you’re only half a god, and you might wish to supplant her in turn.” Tanya smiled at him and her bright white teeth were all the more terrifying. He had to remember that she could be as much of a monster as the Kahnum. “I do this for her, Rain. Not for you. I’d never see you grace her bed. But I can’t give her this, and she needs it.”

She undid the sash of his robe and let it drop to the floor. The air was warm against his bare skin; no surprise, given the amount of nudity the evening had promised, and the way the fires gleamed in the corners. Tanya had demanded he arrive ready to go, not knowing Mileena’s mood, and so his cock was easily within Tanya’s grasp. She spat into her hand, reaching down and giving a few perfunctory strokes.

“Will it do, beloved?” Mileena sat up on the bed, her eyes avaricious.

“It will please you, I’m sure.” Tanya’s face wrinkled distastefully in front of Rain, and she sank down to her knees at an angle, making sure Mileena had a good view.

She did know what she was doing, and Rain relaxed marginally as Tanya took his cock into her mouth. He was still mostly soft, but quickly grew hard under her attention. Her tongue stroked and twisted and flicked, dipping once into the slit at the crown as if to taste him and weigh that, too. She bobbed her head along his length and he reached up, resting a hand on her head. Tanya’s eyes glared daggers at him, and he gave a smug smile; she’d take it out of his hide in the sparring ring later.

Until then, she couldn’t do a damned thing about it and he would enjoy seeing Tanya knocked down a peg. She’d asked him here, and she’d been ordered to do this by Mileena. He knew Tanya wouldn’t put the situation at risk, even if her mistress had outplayed her. Her teeth grazed ever so gently along him, and he twitched in her mouth, driving himself a little deeper. He held her head in place with one hand for just a few more moments, feeling how good her mouth was around him, the pleasant constrictions as she swallowed. Her tongue swiped over the crown again, and then Tanya pulled off.

“He’s ready, Kahnum,” she announced as she rose. She leaned into Rain again, hand closing on his cock. “I haven’t let her come yet, so she’s ready for you. She’s very wet, and extremely frustrated. You had best please her. Give her what she wants.”

“What _you_ want,” Rain corrected, and felt her squeeze him tightly in her hand. Tanya smiled again, that wicked look.

“Strange, isn’t it, how they are often the same.”

“Come back to me,” Mileena demanded, spreading her thighs. “Come back to me, my darling Tanya, and let him watch us.”

“Always, my Empress,” Tanya crooned, another tight squeeze to Rain before her hand moved away. She walked back to Mileena, who edged back further onto the bed. Tanya dropped herself down over the Empress, sealing her mouth between the woman’s thighs. Mileena pulled Tanya’s hips down to her, presenting Rain with a view of dark hair and Tanya’s tight muscled ass grinding against the Empress.

He watched the two women for long minutes, his hand stroking along his own shaft, just enough to keep him going. They clearly enjoyed themselves, Mileena screeching as Tanya would pleasure her and abruptly stop, forbidding the Empress an orgasm. Every time, Mileena would drive her head harder against Tanya until the other woman would cry out with pleasure, body shaking with an orgasm.

He counted at least two from Tanya when the Empress tapped her, and they both sat up. Mileena’s face was slick with Tanya, all of her shining wetly in the light. They shifted positions so Tanya was on her back, Mileena above her. Mileena tucked her head against Tanya again, and Tanya looked at Rain, motioning him towards them. He could see Mileena’s cunt, swollen and puffy, dripping with arousal. One of Tanya’s immaculately manicured fingers brushed against it, just around the entrance. As if showing him where to go, what to do. He couldn’t find it in himself to be offended; there were many beings in Outworld who would cheerfully commit murder to be in this very position. These two women loved each other, in whatever twisted way they had - that was clear. He was a tool, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take pleasure in it, too.

Cock slick with his own precome, Rain stepped forward and climbed up onto the bed. He looked down and saw Tanya’s eyes flashing at him, a jerk of her chin that demanded more than Mileena ever had. She loosed her grip on the Empress’ body and Rain reached down, shifting her just enough to get a better angle. He pressed the head of his cock slowly into Mileena, felt her body tense up; her head kept bobbing and moving between Tanya’s legs. Below both of them, Tanya writhed, and he saw her hands reach up to grasp Mileena’s body once more.

He began to slide in and out of Mileena slowly, getting both of them used to the sensation. She rarely bedded men, as far as he knew; he certainly wasn’t her first, but her body clung to him tightly and every shift made her moan or growl in response. That in turn made Tanya quiver; he could see her legs to either side of Mileena’s head. They trembled and shook, occasionally squeezing up tightly against Mileena, then falling loosely open. His cock throbbed as he slid out, the twinge of lust and need flashing through him, urging him to pull out and move back in again. One of Mileena’s hands reached up, scratching down Tanya’s thigh; she bucked up, sending Mileena at an angle, her cunt in turn pushing back until he was in her to the hilt again.

He could get used to this, driving into the woman in front of him while she was busy with the one beneath them both. As he found a steady rhythm, the room began to fill with Mileena’s groans and Tanya’s growls. His own sounds, grunts and half-moans, sounded strange between the two women. Just as he felt himself settling into it, he bucked his hips forward suddenly, driving himself hard into Mileena once more. Tanya had rejoined, her lips and tongue working at him - and Mileena. The sensation was unusual enough that it startled him every time he felt the flat of her tongue against his sac or the part of him not in Mileena, but then it would vanish and Mileena would let out a noise of pleasure (he hoped that’s what it was, anyway). He presumed Tanya was busying herself with Mileena’s clit, to get that response.

Daring, Rain dragged a hand down Mileena’s back and felt her buckle. “Harder,” she demanded, barely lifting her head from Tanya. “Again. Harder.” He was all too happy to oblige, and saw Tanya’s hands reach up to join his, leaving four streaks of fingernails across Mileena’s back. She howled, and they did it again, yielding even louder sounds in the bedchamber. The guards outside the door had to know what was happening - at this point, the entire fucking palace complex had to. Pleasure radiated through him, as well as the smug satisfaction that he was favored, furthering his goals. More satisfaction, that his goals included fucking the Empress and her lover.

He groaned loudly, continuing to thrust into Mileena, feeling Tanya’s tongue occasionally give him attention, but then vanishing to satisfy the woman between them. Mileena let out a needy whine almost every time he pulled out, and he found himself varying the depth of his movements, just to keep her on the edge. The satisfaction of listening to the Empress’ sounds, sounds for _him_ , gave him an almost power-drunk feeling, mingling with the jolts of bliss as the Empress’ cunt clung to him, the satisfied sounds she made when he bottomed out in her, let her feel him slap against her body.

The warmth in his groin spread, and he sped up his pace. The room was nothing but sex, the smell of it thick in his nose, the sound of skin on skin, the women’s mouths on each other, grunting and panting with unabashed lust. The throbbing in his loins continued unabated, growing heavier and tighter, a wave almost about to crest. He adjusted his position, tilting Mileena down, the better to fill her, feel her surround him.

“Come for her,” came Tanya’s breathy demand, matched by a rising desperate whine from Mileena. “For your Empress, for your Queen, for your Kahnum. She’ll make you a Prince for it.” The coaxing promise, and Mileena’s sound of agreement. Tanya stopped talking, and he could feel her tongue at his base, licking across his sac, and gone again. Mileena’s whine stopped the minute Tanya’s tongue left him, and he reached down to hold the Empress’ hair, sliding his length in and out of her. The wave crested, and his climax burst through him as he snapped his hips hard forward into Mileena. She screamed as he came, and he could feel her inner walls spasm around him, the pulsing as she let herself go - or Tanya made her, which was more likely.

“Don’t move, Kahnum,” Tanya said as they all sagged limply together. “Nor you, Rain,” she added absentmindedly. “Stay there. I will see to matters.” He felt Tanya move out from beneath them, watched her shift on the bed to lie beside them and kiss Mileena long and deep. He was almost sure he could _see_ Tanya’s tongue between her teeth, flicking inside Mileena’s maw. His cock jerked again at the idea, and Mileena made a satisfied sound, wriggling against him.

Tanya appeared beside him again a few moments later with a cloth, and handed it to him. She had a pillow for Mileena, and a goblet dripping with condensation on the outside. Rain flicked a finger, drawing the moisture off the side, sending it into a spiral in the air.

“You’re no longer needed,” Tanya informed him archly, settling the pillow down. He pulled out slowly, cleaning himself off with the cloth, and watched as Tanya helped Mileena move and settle, keeping her body tilted just so.

“He can stay,” Mileena said, voice lazy with satisfaction. “He pleased me well. You were right.”

“But he’s no longer needed, Empress.” Tanya’s voice tried, and failed, to veil her surprise and displeasure. Rain was sure she had not anticipated this. Her eyes had gone wide, and she stroked Mileena’s head lovingly. “Not until we know, anyway.”

“Rain,” Mileena said, looking to him.

“Empress?”

“Come back tomorrow night. Tanya will see to the necessary arrangements.”

He nodded, looking to Tanya, letting his smug satisfaction show. Her eyes narrowed and he was certain she would kill him - but she was fire, and he was water, and that is how it would always be. She stroked Mileena’s hair protectively, fingers weaving into the black strands, leaning down for another kiss. He re-dressed, wrapping his robe loosely around him as the two women sank back into each other.

One more step up the ladder.


End file.
